Their Own Little Mermaid
by XOXOSLMS24
Summary: Stiles and Lydia's daughter has inherited Lydia's obsession for all things the Little Mermaid. Based somewhat on an anon suggestion I received.


**Author:** stileslydiamartinstilinski / XOXOSLMS / XOXOS24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf.

**A/N:** So I love kid and fluffy fics so this is the result. And also this idea was given to me by an anon on Tumblr and I normally don't do fic requests but since it was a request for fluff and I could envision it, I decided to write it for Stydia Week 2. I'm sorry if my smut is not up to standard, I love reading it but I feel so awkward writing it, so again, sorry. If this is well received I might add a few more snippets here and there of the Stilinski family doing other cute things but I'm not sure, will have to see how this one goes. Hope you enjoy it, and if you did leave comments or faves/kudos! :)

"I'm home!" Stiles called out to a quiet house as he stumbled into the front door of his house. A few seconds passed and he was met with a lack of a response, which was a bit odd considering the usual greeting he normally got. He was struggling to balance the large pizza in while walking through the door and setting his laptop down in the foyer. "Hello? Anyone home? I brought pizza." He called out again.

"We're busy in the kitchen baby!" He heard the familiar voice of a certain strawberry blonde he was very fond, respond to his greeting.

He finally managed to close the door and he carried the pizza box to the kitchen after dropping his bag off in his office along the way. He was met with a pretty adorable sight when he walked into the kitchen, cute enough that it made up for not getting his normal run and hug greeting.

Lydia and Claudia were clad in their matching hot pink aprons that Lydia's mom had bought for them, standing next to each other at the kitchen counter (Claudia standing on a stool to help in the height department) appearing to be involved in some type of baking activity. Lydia was cleaning the counter while Claudia's face was doused with what seemed to be chocolate cake batter all over her face.

"And what pray tell is going on in here?" Stiles asked as he set down the warm pizza box on to the kitchen countertop. "Well you know other than ruining your appetites."

"Daddy!" The three and a half year old girl said with a big chocolate covered smile. "Mommy and me are making cupcakes!" She squealed, obviously thrilled to be 'helping' with the task.

"And why are there cupcakes being made again?" Stiles asked as he walked over to Lydia and slid an arm around her waist, causing her to turn into him, and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What about me?" Claudia whined, her strawberry blonde ponytail swaying back and forth as she moved around.

"Oh right how could I forget?" Stiles smiled, pecking her chocolate covered lips, not caring how messy she was, causing the little girl to giggle. "You're funny little one." He said wiping the batter off of his lips.

"No you are, right Mommy?" Claudia asked for confirmation, she had definitely picked up on her mother using various adjectives meaning 'funny' to describe her father on multiple occasions.

Lydia nodded her head. "Yes baby, Daddy is very silly. Considering he doesn't remember that we're making cupcakes for Papa's birthday tomorrow." She walked around the kitchen gathering, plates, silverware, and napkins before proceeding to set the table as Stiles started to get their drinks ready.

"Oh, Dad's birthday! Yeah, we're going to the aquarium with him and Melissa and Scott and everyone tomorrow. See, I didn't completely forget, I just needed some…prompting."

"Mhm, right." Lydia rolled her eyes. She retrieved a wet paper towel and began to wipe off Claudia's messy face.

"Mommy, when do we get to put the pretty icing on the cupcakes?!" Claudia asked.

"After we eat our dinner, sweetie. Then we can all decorate the cupcakes." Lydia said slipping on her oven-mitts and removing the hot cupcakes from the oven just as the timer beeped. Stiles had already set the drinks on the table and began to get everyone's pizza onto the plates that Lydia has set out.

"Daddy is going to decorate the cupcakes?" Claudia inquired with a crinkled nose and a giggle in her voice, still on her step stool, just taking everything in.

"Hey, maybe I'm a very good cupcake decorator!" He said in mock offense.

"Hmmm, whatever you say." Lydia responded with an eye roll before removing and folding her apron.

"Mama, can we eat the cupcakes today?" She asked Lydia as she removed her daughter's own miniature apron.

"I don't know, we made them for Papa's birthday tomorrow. If we eat them all then he'll be sad." Both Lydia and Stiles knew this was a lie, the Sheriff wouldn't mind at all if his favorite granddaughter ate every cupcake in the world. He was quite the pushover when it came to giving into her whims, not that he minded or anything though.

Her lips formed a slight pout. "Please? Just one." Her eyes were now saucers, Claudia was a master trained in the art of 'getting what you want', but hey she was a good kid and she never got away with anything naughty.

Lydia pretended she was caving, but she knew from the moment they had started baking, that she wasn't going to make the little one suffer without one cupcake for a whole day. "I guess you can have one of the cupcakes Daddy messes up."

"Yay! I love cupcakes!" She clapped her hands with enthusiasm. She got excited over the smallest activities and events and that is what Lydia and Stiles loved most about her. Whether it was getting a cupcake or getting to go to the park, she was almost always well behaved and quite easy to please. Something she did not get from Lydia. But they were both so grateful to have her in their lives; they can't imagine what they did before she came around.

_"So what does it say?"_ _Stiles asked as Lydia quietly walked from the on suite bathroom and into the bedroom._

_"I don't know, it hasn't been two minutes yet." She said softly. She began to pace back and forth, carefully holding the pregnancy test in her hand. He could literally see the worry etched on her face._

_"Lydia. Hey. What's wrong?" He asked her, grabbing her wrist to stop her from moving. He carefully moved his hands to her shoulder and angled her body so that they were facing each other. Lydia's lower lip was quivering and her eyes were slightly glossy._

_"Nothing." She lied._

_"Lydia don't even bother wasting your time lying to me. Just be honest and tell me what's wrong." He said, urging her to speak the truth._

_"I'm scared and nervous." She admitted._

_He nodded his head as he tried to process what she was telling him. "Scared of what? If the test is positive? Why would that be a bad thing? I thought this is what we wanted. I thought we wanted a baby. It's not like we aren't married."_

_"Stiles we've only been married for three weeks!" She scoffed._

_"Yeah, so what?"_

_"Well…well don't you think it's a little bit soon for us to be having a baby? I mean sure I wanted a baby, just…just not this soon." She told him, trying to hold back the tears._

_"Lydia…we've been known each other since for sixteen years, at least."_

_"She shook her head, "Stiles what the hell does that have to do with anything?" She sniffled, a tear falling from her eye._

_"Just go with me on this okay?"_

_"Okay." She mumbled._

_He continued, hands still running up and down her arms soothingly as he spoke. "And we were actual friends for two of those years before we ever dated. Then we dated for two and a half years and then we were engaged for a year and a half. And now…now we're married."_

_"For three weeks." She told him, still very unsure of where this was going._

_"Okay but that's not the point. Lydia…what I'm trying to say is that…we know each other very well. We've known each other as strangers, friends, best friends, and as significant others. The only other person I've known as long as I've known you is Scott. Lydia what I'm trying to say is screw only being married for three weeks…"_

_"Stiles!" She responded, slightly offended._

_"No, like I mean…I mean who cares if we've only been married for three weeks. Because we've known each other for way longer than three weeks or even three years, Lydia. It's not like we don't know what we're getting into. I know that we both want kids, and maybe right now isn't the right time, but is there ever really a right time? I…I just love you so much, and I want to do this with you. Because I know we can do this. If that test is positive I want us to be happy about it."_

_"I know but we're only twenty one Stiles, what are people going to think?"_

_"No. No buts. I know you want to be excited about this too. Don't let the fear of what other people are going to think keep you from being happy." He said, wiping away the tears that had cascaded down her face._

_"A-alright." She said, breathing in deep and nodding her head in agreement._

_"Alright?!" Stiles questioned with a hint of excitement._

_"Alright." A subtle smile forming on her lips as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead._

_"So should we see what it says, I think it's been two minutes now." She nodded softly and looked down at the pregnancy test, carefully examining the results. "What does it say?" He whispered._

_She bit her lower lip shyly before gazing up to meet his eyes. "It's positive."_

_"Really?" His eyes widened with excitement before he plucked it from her hands and looked for himself, and he did indeed find the pink plus sign staring back at him. "Oh my god, Lydia you're pregnant."_

_"I know." She said, finally letting the full smile play out on her face, letting his declaration sink into her brain. "We're going to have a baby." She giggled the last part of her response and dove right into Stiles, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. _

_Stiles smiled softly to himself and quickly set the positive pregnancy test down on the bed before returning her embrace. "God I love you." He whispered before kissing her head and pulling her impossibly close as he tried to suppress his own tears of joy. He and Lydia we're going to have a baby and he could hardly wrap his mind around how amazing it was going to be._

"Okay but you have to come and eat your dinner first." Lydia told her as she scooped up her daughter and placed her on one of the kitchen chairs. She was starting to get a tad heavy for Lydia to hold but she liked being close to her little one so she occasionally toted her around when they were only going short distances. "How was work today baby?" Lydia asked.

"It's going great, the new deputy and I got assigned a new case today that I'm really excited about." He said before shoving a piece of the veggie pizza into his mouth.

"That's great!"

"Oh and the best part is, I'm like pretty sure there's nothing…_unnatural_ about it either. Like it's an actual case!" He told Lydia, careful of the words he was using to describe the un-supernatural new case he was working on.

"Wow, that's amazing Stiles." She told him sincerely before sipping from her glass of lemonade. It was always exciting when an un-supernatural case came up because they were few and far between. "You'll have to keep me updated. Let me know if you need any help connecting any clues." Though she wasn't a detective herself and he was good at the whole solving crimes, he knew that he liked it when they bounced ideas off of each other.

"Yeah babe, totally, I would love that. I miss our researching sessions, it's been awhile." He said with honesty, they worked well together, and he wished they could put their heads together and figure out stuff more often.

"Me too." She mused, grabbing her second slice of pizza from the box and glancing at Claudia to make sure she was eating her dinner. And she was, happily eating her pizza and listening to her parents talk. She definitely acquired the hyperactive gene from Stiles but Lydia noted that she was quiet and content when her parents were talking. Lydia thinks that it has a soothing effect for her for some reason. "Just tell me when, I'll be there."

"Sounds perfect. But not tonight or this weekend, I just want to relax tonight. Watch a movie or something."

"Can we watch the Little Mermaid?!" Claudia asked excitedly, implanting herself into the conversation. A few months ago Lydia had showed the Disney movie to Claudia and like Lydia, she had become obsessed with Ariel because they had the same hair color. Lydia had still yet to read her the original story but either way, Claudia was still very obsessed with the movie. She had watched it so much that Lydia had to make a rule that limited viewings of the movie to once every two weeks. Lydia understood how her parents must have felt, but then again add Stiles' hyperactive and obsessive genes to the mix, and could sometimes be a problem.

"It's only been one week." Lydia told her daughter with a hidden smile. Since they were going to aquarium tomorrow and Lydia liked to make things grand and exciting she had already planned on letting Claudia watch the movie.

"Oh okay." She said sadly, taking the news rather well. Lydia glanced at Stiles who, as much as he was sick of watching the Little Mermaid and who knew nothing about Lydia's plan, was about to plead on his daughter's behalf.

"But since you've been good all week long and since we're going to the aquarium tomorrow I figured we could all watch the movie tonight, if you want to." She said smiling at her daughter who lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Really Mommy?!"

"Yes, really."

"Yay, Mommy you're the best! It's my favorite movie." She smiled widely and continued to eat her pizza and happiness.

"I think we should get that whole 'Mommy you're the best' quote on video so we can embarrass her when she's a teenager." Lydia said looking from Claudia back to Stiles and taking another bite of her pizza.

"Do teenage girls hate their dad as much as they hate their mom?"

"It depends." Lydia said trying to remember her relationship with her father when she was in high school. "I still don't like my dad because he was never around. But you're going to be there for her, I don't think you'll have any problems with her. Especially since she is your carbon copy."

"No way, she acts more like you than me." Stiles countered.

"No she just looks like me, well except for the eye color, that's all you, and yeah she totally acts like you." Lydia teased.

"Or maybe we're just way more alike than you think."

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's probably true."

"So what about you how was your day?" Stiles asked his wife, reaching for what might have been his fourth slice of pizza (at least it was only topped with nutrient rich vegetables.)

"Mmm, pretty good. Claudia and I worked on sight words today, oh and her doctor said everything was alright. Her height is on the low side, but I told them that might have to do with the fact that I'm only five foot three and a half." Lydia worked at the math lab at the local college but she only worked three days a week. That way Claudia only had to have someone else watch her three days out of the week; Lydia was home on Mondays and Fridays.

"Five foot three, there is no 'and a half' Lydia." He smirked and she huffed knowing he was right. Technically. "What about you, did your doctor call you back with the results yet. Lydia opened her mouth to respond but Claudia beat her to it.

"Mommy! I finished my dinner; can I have my cupcake now?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's clear the table and then we can decorate the cupcakes." She said, standing up from the table and began to clean up from the meal.

_"Stiles, could you please stop shaking your leg? You're making me incredibly nervous." Lydia said as she turned her head to look at her husband. He was sitting in the chair next to her in the waiting room of her OBGYN, he was glancing through a tabloid magazine as they both waited for Lydia's name to be called. _

_"Nervous? Why are you nervous?" Stiles asked, suddenly concerned due to her words. "I thought we were just finding out the gender at this appointment." He quickly closed the magazine and set it on the small coffee table in front of him. _

_"Yeah I know but they listen to the heartbeat and make sure everything is alright. And to be honest I wasn't nervous until you kept insistently moving your leg so erratically." She spoke, saying the last few words rather snappily. He grimaced in response, he knew she only reverted back to that seemingly sincere bratty girl behavior when she felt insecure, and it was quite different than her sarcastic, banter type of sass that she used with him. _

_He turned to face her better. She was biting her lip and her face said it all, she was nervous. Despite her nervousness though, she still looked gorgeous, she always did. And he found her particularly attractive now that she was sporting the baby bump that was keeping future baby Stilinski safe. "Hey, it's going to be fine." He reached out for her hand, gently stroking it with his hand in a calming manor; she inhaled deeply, relaxing at his touch. _

_"I-I know, but what if it isn't?" She countered._

_"Lydia, you need to relax. A few months ago you were nervous about having a baby and now were here. It will be fine. I mean…unless it's…it's not a…banshee feeling is it?" Those did always call for some concern. _

_"No." She shook her head, immediately rejecting the notion of that. "Nothing like that. Just. Nervous." _

_"Babe," He said with a sigh, "then relax." She gave him a look of shock due to his words. "I mean, relax because it is completely normal for you to be concerned about the baby. This happens to everyone with a kid on the way. Hell, I'm nervous about it but it's the good kind. The happy kind. The very human and normal kind." As he explained this to her, her face softened into a smile, glad to know she wasn't being crazy. _

_"God, what would I do without you and all of your pep talks?" She asked voice full of appreciation and adoration._

_"I don't even want to think about that. I always want to be the person to make you feel safe and at ease. You would do the same thing for me." She brought her hand to his cheek and kissed him affectionately._

_When she pulled away from his lips he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she settled against him as best she could with the arms of the chairs in between them. "What are you nervous about then?" Lydia questioned._

_"I'm terrified that it's going to be a girl." He chuckled._

_"Why?" _

_"What would I do with a girl? I know nothing about girls!" He joked, of course a little bit of him did worry about this. He knew from watching his dad, how to be father to a son, but a father to a daughter would be completely unchartered territory._

_"Stiles, I promise you, boy or girl you're going to be a great father." She said, completely sincere. _

_"I know, I think it would be a lot easier if it was a boy. Less Disney princess movies too." Lydia just smirked to herself, knowing either way he was going to be the most caring father to their little boy or girl. She couldn't have asked for someone better to raise a child with._

_"Stilinski. Lydia Stilinski?" A nurse suddenly called out from the doorway to the patient rooms. Stiles stood first and helped Lydia to her feet, grabbing her bag and handing it to her. He guided her towards the hallway with a hand on her lower back. _

_Soon they were in the room with the doctor and the ultrasounds. The entire appointment went well, the heartbeat was strong and the baby was determined to be strong and healthy. "Did the two of you want to proceed and find out the gender of the baby?" Lydia's doctor inquired from the pair. _

_"Yeah we would like to find out." Lydia said and the doctor proceeded with the reading of the ultrasound. _

_"Alright here we go," she said with a large smile as she maneuvered the ultrasound wand into place. "Looks like its a girl! Congratulations!"_

_"Oh my god!" Lydia said unable to stop the huge smile from spreading on her face, she was a little nervous to look over at Stiles next to her out of fear of what he had confided to her only a few minutes prior. But when she looked at him he was still staring at the screen observing the ultrasound screen. After a few seconds he tore his eyes away from the screen and an equally huge smile was now on his face and his eyes were watery._

_"A girl." He stated in awe._

_"Yeah, a girl. Think you can handle it?" Lydia said reaching for his hand and he immediately attached his to hers, squeezing it tight._

_"I'll admit it's still pretty terrifying, but really exciting at the same time." He said shaking his head and wiping under his eyes with his free hand to make sure no tears had escaped._

_"I makes it so much more real." Lydia observed, her own tears of happiness were now scattered on her cheeks. She could hardly believe she was carrying a tiny human girl inside of her womb that was half of her and half of Stiles. It really was some crazy miracle all of the things that had to go right for them to be sitting there right at that moment. And she was so happy it all worked out._

_"Since we finally know the gender, I really think we should go and buy her some outfits when we're done here." He told her with a huge, uncontainable smile. No matter how anxious he was about all of this, he was still excited nonetheless and that made Lydia very happy._

_"Of course we can." She told him, she was so excited that he was such an active participant in their baby's life already. No matter how young and how much growing up they were going to have to do, Lydia was going to love every minute of it, learning all of these new things with him. Neither of them could imagine going through this with anyone else._

"Claudia what colors do you want to make the icing?" Lydia asked as she set two bowls of icing down on the counter in front of Claudia's step stool. They had premade the icing and Lydia had halved the icing into two separate bowls so that the cupcakes would be decorated with two separate colors, per Claudia's request to make them more 'colorful.' "I think one of the colors should definitely be blue."

Claudia was on the stool contemplating which color to choose when Stiles re-entered the room now out of his uniform and wearing a much more comfortable outfit that consisted of pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"Mmmm, can we do…orange?" She asked.

"Orange and blue, huh? You're just like your father." Lydia rolled her eyes and was taken back to the ice skating rink for a moment. She had played stupid at the whole 'perfect combination' comment Stiles had obviously directed toward their relationship (or lacking of one) at the time. She still felt a little bit bad about that one but she had barley known him and that was also when she thought she was going insane. But she was glad things had gotten better from there.

"Orange and blue cupcakes? Such a good choice Claudia, Papa is going to love them." Stiles said leaning down kiss the top of her head, she giggled in response. "Here let's put your apron on so we don't get any icing on that pretty dress." He grabbed her apron from the counter and helped her get it over her head and tied it in the back for her.

"Thanks Daddy!" She said, she turned around carefully and lifted her arms, silently asking to be picked up so she could get a better view of Lydia adding the colors to the bowls of white icing. He obliged and her arms hugged the back of his neck tightly, she rested her head against him. It caused him to melt a little bit. He found it sort of amazing that this little person trusted him and Lydia so much; they were her comfort, her home. They were who she wanted during a thunder storm or after a bad dream; it was a little bit crazy.

"Okay you guys, you are being really cute and it's really distracting." Lydia said as she began to mix the bowl of orange icing. "Claudia, do you want to mix the blue icing for me? It would be really helpful."

"Here, go help Mommy." He said, setting his daughter back down on her step stool and she began to tend to the task at hand. He watched them each stir the bowl vigorously as the colors blended into the icing in the bowl. He grabbed his iPhone from where he had left it earlier and took a few pictures of his girls hard at work, both with a look of concentration on their faces.

"Like this Mommy?" Claudia asked, continuing to stir in the food coloring.

"Mhm, looks good. It just needs to be blended a little bit more." Lydia told her, reaching over, placing her hands on Claudia's and guided the little girl's hand to get the desired color. "There we go. Good job baby. Now it's time to put it on the cupcakes. Stiles, come help, please?"

"Of course, anything for you." He said which earned him a playful but affectionate eye roll from his wife. Stiles helped Claudia decorate about four of the cupcakes while Lydia added the icing to the other twenty. When they were all finished Claudia added some colorful sprinkles to the top of all of them.

"Claudia how about we eat the ones you and Daddy decorated." Lydia suggested, not because they were a little messy but more to the fact that some people might not want to eat kid decorated cupcakes.

"But I want Papa to see the ones I made!"

"Well you and Daddy made four, so each one of us can have one and there will still be one left for Papa." She tried to explain, she knew the Sheriff wouldn't mind one bit. Claudia looked at her as she thought about what her mother was saying.

"Okay." She finally responded. Soon they were all three seated at the table again but Claudia had decided Stiles' lap was now her seat while she ate her dessert. Not that he minded.

"Claudia these are the best cupcakes I ever had." Stiles said when he was done with his, kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Really?" She asked; face resembling that of a smurf.

"Yeah sweetie, you and Mommy did a really good job. Papa is going to be so happy to eat them." He wasn't even lying, they were pretty delicious.

"Thanks." She replied before stuffing the remaining part of the cake into her mouth.

"I think someone is in desperate need of a bath." Lydia said walking over to where Stiles and Claudia were sitting.

Claudia pouted slightly. "What about the Little Mermaid?!"

"Yes we're still going to watch the movie, but first we have to get you cleaned up."

"Okay Mommy." She said before letting Lydia take her from Stiles' lap.

"Stiles can you finish cleaning the kitchen and get the movie set up?"

"I'd be happy to." He said standing up and kissing her on the cheek first and then he moved to her lips. He wanted to kiss her longer but he let her go to clean up Claudia instead, settling for the peck on the lips.

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely, grateful that he was so willing to help. She grabbed his t-shirt as he was about to walk away. "I love you." She told him, leaning up for one last kiss on the mouth, leaving him with a lopsided smile on his face.

"I love you too." He never got tired of hearing that from her, casually, passionately, whatever, he liked it. Almost as much as he liked being able to finally say it, anytime of any day and it was okay, accepted, and reciprocated.

Lydia quickly bathed the toddler and dressed Claudia in a pink and white pinstripe pair of pajamas that were adorable. Lydia quickly changed into pink pajama pants and one of Stiles' plain grey tee shirts that he claimed looked better on her than him anyway, Lydia disagreed but it was really comfortable.

When Lydia brought Claudia back downstairs (clutching her favorite stuffed animal, the giraffe Lydia used to have as a kid actually) the title screen on the DVD was already up and playing. Stiles was looking at the photo album from their wedding, smiling to himself.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh." He said sheepishly. "I was just looking at the pictures from our wedding. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, of course." She told him with a smile, plopping down on the seat in the middle of the sectional couch, moving Claudia from her lap to in between her and Stiles.

"Daddy can you get the blanket?" Claudia asked, and he knew the exact one she meant. The large blanket that was always at the end of the couch that all three of them loved to cuddle up under. It was basically required to be used whenever they watched a movie or just cuddled on the couch together.

The Stilinski family finally managed to watch the movie, Stiles even got up towards the beginning to make popcorn for everyone. But by the middle of the movie Stiles had passed out on the couch until the credits rolled.

"Bedtime baby." Lydia said to her daughter after removing the DVD from the player.

"Come on little one time for bed." Stiles walked back into the family room from the kitchen and scooped Claudia up, eliciting a giggle from the auburn haired girl. Stiles headed up the steps and Lydia trailed behind, turning all of the downstairs lights of their home out along the way.

_"So should we go with a bright magenta pink or a more pale pink for the nursery?" Lydia asked Stiles as he walked down the paint aisle in Home Depot where Lydia was observing the various shades of paint swatches. _

_"Pink? I thought we were going with yellow?" Stiles asked, pushing the cart that was containing the curtains that he and Lydia had just picked out for their little girl's room._

_"Yellow? Are you crazy?" He knew she had said pink but watching her get worked up was kind of cute. Her belly was very swollen now that she was eight months along in her pregnancy. Stiles found it adorable to watch her waddle around the store they were in or when they were visiting his father's house, and maybe that was weird but he loved it. He loved knowing that when people looked at he and Lydia together that they were together, in love, and that they had a baby on the way. Stiles loved the idea of being able to call her his, and he loved knowing that Lydia was carrying his daughter around and keeping her safe. She was their little one and everyone knew that when they saw them together._

_"Kidding, I remember, you want the pink and grey color scheme right?" He said as he strolled around to the front of the cart to where she was standing and he wrapped his arms around her protruding belly and looked down at the two color swatches in her hands, both two different shades of pink. _

_This was another thing he loved. He loved that he could do this whenever he felt like it. He could just wrap his arms around her and show how much he loved and wanted to be around her, and showed everyone just how committed they are to each other._

_Lydia leans into his touch immediately and sighs as she contemplates which color will be better for the room. "What do you think baby?" _

_Stiles carefully looked over the two colors, because even though he didn't care all that much he knew how much Lydia did and how perfect she wanted the nursery to be. "I think I like this one the best. It would go better with grey." He said after a few moments of evaluation, pointing to the pale pink shade._

_"Oh good, that's the color I was leaning towards." Lydia said, turning her head to peck his lips in appreciation. "I knew there was a reason I married you." She said, setting the magenta colored swatch back in its rightful place. _

_"Well I sure hope there's more than one reason." He said chuckling before letting go and returning to the cart._

_"After we get the paint mixed do you think we can go to Babies R Us to look at furniture and maybe pick up a few outfits?" She inquired as they both walked side my side to the counter where they mixed the paint._

_"Of course, we can. Anything for you and the baby." He smirked and Lydia rolled her eyes, she knew he was joking but it wasn't a lie either he would do just about anything for his girls, even if one of them wasn't quite present._

_"You're such a dork."_

_"Yeah, but it's true. I'd do anything for you. Especially since you look so cute waddling around everywhere."_

_"Hey!"_

_"No, its cute. I love it. And I love that I can put my arms around you and everyone knows that I'm yours and that the baby is ours." Stiles had a tough outer shell, he didn't let a lot of people in, but if you did manage to get in you could see he had a heart of gold for the people he loved and cherished._

_He expected a sarcastic remark or another roll of the eyes but he got a different response that made him smile. "Mmm, I love that too." She said leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her strawberry blond head._

Stiles placed her in her bed while Lydia browsed the bookshelf in the room, looking for the perfect bedtime story to read to Claudia. "I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"You have to though, if you don't then you'll fall asleep tomorrow while we're at the aquarium and you won't get to see Papa or baby Zachary." Lydia told her. Being that Stiles' dad and Scott's mom were finally seeing each other, both families liked to do activities together.

Zachary was Scott and Kira's four month old son and Claudia adored him, she always asked for a sibling after the visited with him. Being that Stiles and Lydia were only twenty one when they had Claudia it left her without any other little kids to play with. Claudia was the first baby that was born to any of the pack members. It was part of the reason Claudia was so attached to her parents, not a lot of peer interaction yet.

"I want to see them!" She said, suddenly concerned.

"Then you have to go to sleep Claudia." Stiles stated simply.

"But I don't want to." She said in the same tone, and in that moment Stiles was very aware of how much she was like him.

"I have an idea." Lydia said from her stance by the bookshelf. "How about I read you one of my favorite stories from when I was a little girl." She had sort of waited for this moment actually, waiting to share this special story with her daughter. "It's in our room, I'll go get it." Lydia said stepping out of the doorway and down the hallway.

While she was gone Stiles managed to properly tuck Claudia in and closed her curtains, turned her nightlight, noise machine, and humidifier on. Yes, she was a little bit high maintenance but Lydia had taken a long time to condition her to sleep through the night and following all of these steps were crucial if they wanted a good night's sleep. Of course that excluded nights she was sick or had nightmares but those only happened once or twice a month.

"Okay here it is. The story of _The Little Mermaid_."

"Mommy, that's a movie." Claudia countered, causing Stiles to snort remembering a similar conversation he once had with Lydia. She had way more patience with Claudia than she did with him though.

"Yes sweetie I know, but it was a book first. And my grandma used to read it to me and since you like the movie so much I think you should hear the story."

"So this can be my story tonight?"

"Of course." Lydia said sitting next to Claudia in her bed, Stiles taking a seat in the glider that was still in the room since it was a nursery. "_Far out in the ocean…_" Lydia began.

_Lydia awoke to the sound of loud and shrill baby banshee cries reverberating throughout her master bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and opened them slightly to see Stiles looking distraught as he leaned over the bassinet that was containing their newborn daughter, Claudia Avery Stilinski. It was only her first day, now first night, and it had not all been sunshine and rainbows thus far._

_She spoke up and made him jump slightly, as he did not know that she had woken up. "Babe, what's wrong? What happened? Why is she crying?" She carefully sat up in bed before glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand which read 3:27 am. _

_ "Ugh well, I had to go to the bathroom and on the way back I wanted to check on her, make sure she was alive and breathing still, and may have jostled the bassinet slightly. Now she won't go back to sleep or calm down." He told Lydia with sleep in his voice as he peered into the baby bed and gently tried to stroke her small forehead with his thumb in attempt to make her quiet down. But Claudia was being stubborn and uncooperative._

_ "Well did you change her diaper? Sometimes when babies wake up with a full diaper they become perturbed." Lydia suggested as she slowly got out of the large bed where her and Stiles slept and took a few steps to where Stiles and Claudia were, just a few feet from Lydia's side of the bed._

_ "Yeah I totally tried that already and she's clean now but she won't stop crying. And God, I'm so sorry because I should have known I would be klutzy and would have woken her up because I know how much you're going to need your sleep…" He rambled as Lydia looked down at her infant and tried to determine what to do next._

_ "Well did you pick her up and try to soothe her back to sleep? Or maybe she's associated waking up with hunger, and she's ready to eat." Lydia suggested softly._

_ "I would've but when she opened her eyes up she looked at me and started crying so I'm pretty sure she hates me, and I can't believe she woke you up, I'm so sorry babe."_

_ "Stiles, shhh. It's fine. If I wanted a good night's sleep I shouldn't have had a baby. It's fine, we just have to get used to it. Even if you didn't bump into the bassinet she would've probably woken up in an hour." She explained to him and she could see him physically relax at her kind words. She couldn't guarantee her understanding voice to be present every night at three in the morning but neither of them had any place to be, it was all just a learning experience. _

_ "Okay well that makes me feel a little better." He said honestly taking a deep breath as Lydia gently picked up and cradled their newborn against her chest. Upon doing this Claudia rooted her tiny face into her mother, signaling to Lydia that her baby was indeed fussy because of hunger, and only a little bit because Daddy had awoken her a half hour to early._

_ "See, she's just hungry is all. She doesn't hate you baby."_

_ "Well I hope you're right."_

_ "Just try not to wake her up next time is all. It's not your fault I could have easily done the same thing." She responded quite calmly and she walked over to her side of the bed looking down at Claudia with a serene look on her face. _

_Lydia looked more beautiful than ever before, Stiles observed. Her face was filled with such genuine love for their little one that it almost physically hurt to look at. Sure she looked at him with looks of adoration but Stiles could tell the way Lydia gazed at Claudia was a gaze he would never receive from her. And he was completely okay with that. He would never have to worry that Claudia wasn't loved enough because he knew with what he felt for her and how Lydia did that Claudia Stilinski would never go unloved._

_"I'll try to be more careful next time then." He said bring her nursing pillow and a burp cloth over to Lydia so she could properly feed Claudia._

_"That's all I ask, thank you." She smiled at him with tired but happy eyes before he climbed back to his side of the bed._

_Stiles was utterly exhausted but he was unable to go to sleep right away. He watched in awe (very partially because Lydia's breasts were on display and that was something he always enjoyed looking at in all honesty) mostly because he was so enamored with his wife and daughter. He watched on as Lydia fed their little girl and he and his wife giggled along with each other at the funny noises and grunts of approval Claudia made as she ate. _

_"I can't believe she's ours." Lydia whispered softly after Claudia had finished nursing and was laying between the two of them in bed, fast asleep._

_"I really hope she doesn't hate me." Stiles responded never taking his eyes off of the newborn in between their bodies._

_"She doesn't hate you. Seriously. She's going to love you so much and you are going to be a great Daddy. She's going to love you even if you do accidently wake her up."_

_"Really?" He snorted, trying to diffuse the comment but Lydia was completely serious about everything she was saying, placing a hand over his causing him to focus his attention on her now._

_"Yeah, because you woke her up because you were checking on her to see if she was still alive and breathing. You're already so great at this. One day when she's big enough she's going to run into your arms after work because she missed you all day. And she's not going to want me when there's a monster in the closet; she's going to want you. You're going to be great, the best Daddy ever." She was smiling now, attempting to bite back a few tears and Stiles couldn't help himself from smiling either._

_"You're amazing." He said simply, carefully leaning over Claudia to kiss his wife softly for a few seconds to let her know how grateful he was for her and her pep talks._

_"So do you think we can go to sleep now?" She asked as a yawn took over._

_"Of course." He said before quickly drifting back to sleep._

Lydia didn't even get to the middle of _The Little Mermaid_ before Claudia fell asleep. Satisfied with her work she closed the book and placed a gentle kiss on her little girl's forehead careful not to jostle her when the shimmied out of the bed.

"I love you Claudia. So much." She whispered. Stiles got up from his seat and proceeded to repeat the same action, kiss on the forehead and a whispered 'I love you.' He shut the light off and left a crack in the door before walking into his own room, closing and locking the door behind him. Lydia had just finished brushing her teeth in the master bathroom when he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Stiles!" She giggled as she leaned into him. Unable to help herself, she quickly turned into him and immediately captured his lips with her own. The kisses they shared were laced with passion and sexual energy of desire. After a few minutes of lips on lips Lydia wanted more. She probed the seam of his lips with her tongue and he opened up with no hesitation.

He moaned into her mouth almost causing her to smile and completely ruin the moment but she managed to smile softly and continue kissing him. She walked forwards, causing him to walk backwards, through the doorway of the bathroom and into the bedroom, pushing his tee shirt up his torso as they walked.

Stiles took the hint as she pushed the material up further and he broke the kiss for a moment to lift the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She looked him over with hooded eyes, taking in the sight. She began to kiss his clavicle and worked her way up to his neck, nibbling along the way.

"Lydia…" he said, dragging out the 'a' with a moan that sent heat rushing down and between her legs. He moved his hands to her hips and gently pushed the baggy pajama pants she was wearing down, and they fell at her ankles. She backed him up more so she could step out of them properly.

His hands began to wander up her torso underneath his shirt that she was wearing. He quickly captured Lydia's lips and began to kiss her again as one of his hands finally made contact with her breast, this time she moaned aloud, provoking a snicker from her husband.

"Okay, this." He said moving his hands to the hem of her shirt. "This has to come off, like…now." He went to remove it and she lifted her arms willingly, letting him remove the cotton shirt from her body. Once the shirt was gone he was grabbing her and pulling her as close to him as he could possibly manage.

Stiles' lips attached to her pulse point, nibbling, licking, and kissing the spot. His hands were roaming all over her back until one found a good home on her lower back and the other wrapped in her fiery locks. Her hands rested on his hips where the fabric of his loose sweatpants met his searing skin. She could feel him through his sweatpants, hot and needy for her. She smiled at the thought, knowing it was all for her, it was always for her.

"Stiles…bed." She managed to communicate to him between breaths. He freed her from his grasp and she got onto the bed and waited for him get in. When he did he sat back on his knees, in between her legs, and just looked over her for a while, gazing at her almost. "What?" She giggled nervously.

"You're too perfect." He leaned up to her mouth, planting a quick kiss there as his arms bracketed the space next to her head. She couldn't help but grin, but she didn't want to give him any satisfaction in the matter so she was quick to distract him by casually running her fingers down his torso, hooking them into his sweatpants and boxer briefs and began to push them down. "Someone's eager." He commented.

"It's been more than a week Stiles, I'm practically dying here." He chuckled at this but continued to help her with her pursuits and rid himself of his sweats and his underwear.

"I know, I'm sorry I've been so busy…"

"No, no it's okay, you're here now. That's good. And its hopefully a few minutes away from being very good." She told him and he nodded in return and began a trail of kisses, starting from her ear, passing down her clavicle bone, stopping at her breasts for s short moment to suckle her right nipple through her lacy bra (causing her to arch her back siginifcantly), before continuing down her abdomen, kissing a sloppy wet kiss right under her navel, causing her to squirm.

"S-t-iles." She breathed and he smirked, yet to give into her whims, Before going any further he hooked his fingers at the waistband of her underwear and he tugged them down her legs, removing her panties one leg at a time. He leaned in closer to her head but before he could get any closer he stop to plant a wet kiss to her thigh. He kissed up her thigh at an agonizingly long rate until his face was just centimeters from making contact with her, She could feel his hot breath there and it was driving her insane. "Baby, please…something." She pleaded through bated breath, her body writhing.

At last he licked an eager stripe up her seam and ending at her clit. She moaned eagerly encouraging him further. He pushed one finger inside of her causing her to moan so wantonly he thought he was going to lose it. He added to more fingers and kept sucking on her clit until she almost couldn't take it anymore.

Expertly he drew out of her before she could erupt and moved back up to kiss her again making her groan with frustration. She had been so damn close. "Oh my god, I hate you." She grumbled.

"No you don't. You love me." He said with a smug smile and it made her so annoyed. She flipped them over so that she was now on top of him with an all knowing smirk that made him even more turned on.

"Ugh I know." She scoffed before moving into position above him. "You good?"

"So good, sooo sooo good." He said with a nod and she took her position, sinking down onto him. "Oh my god, oh my god that feels so good baby. I'm never going to get used to his." He told her honestly Lydia attempted to get into the right position and when she finally found it she started off slow, teasing him like he had done to her minutes ago. "I think you would be a lot more comfortable if you took that off." Stiles suggested as one of his hands that had rested on her waist was snaking up her back.

He couldn't quite reach so she did it for him. "Better?" She asked, knowing that he was kind of obsessed with her boobs, not that she minded but he totally used to get distracted when Claudia was a baby and had to be nursed.

"So much better." He said, trying to steady his breath. But that was becoming impossible because Lydia was picking up speed now and they were both so close now.

"Stiles, you there yet?" He asked, Lydia struggling to last.

"Yeah I'm there baby, I'm there." He said as he released himself inside of her, he could feel her milking him for whatever he has and then he reached his hand between the two of them rubbing her clit for a few seconds as she rode off the high.

She then unattached herself from him and rolled off and found a relaxing spot next to him. Curling up to him and resting her head on his bare chest, not speaking until their breathing evened out.

"God you're amazing at that." Lydia being the first to speak.

"You're pretty good yourself."

"Ha-ha." She inhaled deeply and sighed into him. "You're lucky I love you enough to put up with you."

"I really am." He said kissing her head. "Hey you never told me what your doctor said. Is everything alright with your blood test?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

Lydia froze for a moment and suddenly remembered the phone call she had earlier with her doctor, and she couldn't believe she had forgot to tell him. "Oh my god, yeah it slipped my mind I'm sorry." She said sitting up in bed, blanket wrapped around her chest.

"Is there something…wrong?" He sat up as well, very concerned now.

"No, no. It's nothing bad, it's just…"

"It's just, what Lydia? What's wrong?"

"Stiles, I'm pregnant." She said biting back a smile, waiting for his reaction before she showed him how she really felt.

"Oh my god seriously?" He inquired.

"Uh-huh." She said with a head nod, still waiting for the reaction that could make or break everything.

"Lydia, that's amazing! Awesome. Congratulations baby." He pulled her into his side and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean I know we haven't been actively trying for another one, but still this is such exciting news!" Lydia giggled at him, to say he was elated would probably be an understatement.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Claudia, you know before it's safe to tell people, because she is a blabbermouth like you and would tell everyone as soon as she had the chance."

"Hmm that's true I guess." He said before taking a moment of silence to keep processing the news but he seemed to be doing a lot of processing out loud. "Oh my god, so we're really going to have another baby?"

"Yeah." She said with a huge grin etched on her face. "Yeah, we are." Her smile and his could not be contained.

"Claudia is going to be so excited; she keeps saying how she wants a sibling every time she sees Zachary. This is crazy, I'm just so freaking happy right now Lydia."

"She does always say that, but I think she's going to miss being an only child." Lydia smiled just thinking about how annoyed Claudia was going to be with her new brother or sister.

"But she's going to have someone to play with now and a person to boss around. And that's going to be so cool because neither of us got to have a brother or sister, I know I keep rambling but I'm so excited. When can we tell Claudia?" His gestures were so wildly animated and Lydia couldn't help but grin widely, this is why she chose him. Because he cared, he wanted to raise a family with her, and create a life together.

"Not yet I'm only a few weeks along. But soon I promise." She smiled though at his excitement and her future with two children of her own running around the house. "I love that you're so happy about this because I am so ecstatic about this." She was thrilled with the news, and even more so now that he knew and that they could be happy together.

"God I love you, this is amazing." He said, kissing her on the lips this time. Happy that they both were excited for another chapter of their lives, baby number two.

"Claudia sweetie, time to wake up." Lydia cooed to her sleepy toddler who was currently passed out in her bed with little limbs askew.

"No. Sleeping." Was all she managed to reply as she nuzzled her face deeper into her favorite pillow. She was very much like Stiles when it came to sleeping patterns and rituals. They both tended to wake up in weird positions (but it happened a lot less for Stiles with Lydia being in the bed next to him), both were more of a night owl than a morning person, both needed a special pillow to sleep with at night, they both never wanted to leave their bed, and they both preferred to fall asleep in the company of others.

"Well how about you cuddle with me in my bed until Daddy's done in the shower and can help get you ready? Does that sound good?" Lydia asked as she softly rubbed circles into her daughter's back, she figured this would be a good compromise, it would help her wake up a little smoother.

Claudia responded after a few seconds before turning over on her back. "Okay Mommy."

"Alright let's go snuggle." Lydia said moving the blankets away and carefully picking the little girl up. She was definitely getting bigger but she was petite like Lydia so she was a bit more portable than most children her age.

Both girls settled into the bed as they eased themselves into a more alert state of mind. If they weren't going anywhere, sometimes the three of them spent the whole Saturday tucked away cuddling in bed with a movie on. It was nice that they had Claudia so young and before anyone else had kids because she really had them to rely on and she formed such a strong and close bond with both of her parents together and separately. Things were going to be significantly less quiet and relaxing than they were now with a baby on the way. It wouldn't be bad, just different.

Stiles came out of the bathroom all cleaned and dressed in socks and jeans, a few minutes later to find Lydia sitting in bed with Claudia's head in her lap as they looked completely carefree. They were giggling softly at something he hadn't heard and Lydia's fingers were gently brushing through their daughter's hair. They looked so blissful and happy and of course he had to put an end to that. They hadn't even noticed that he came out of the bathroom so he promptly slid onto the bed, landing on his stomach.

"Stiles!" Lydia scolded with a high pitched squeal and Claudia did the same giggling loudly now.

"Sorry I was feeling left out." He said with a lopsided grin causing a huff and an eye roll from Lydia.

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"I know I am." He told her honestly before leaning up as best he could over Claudia to kiss Lydia chastely on the lips, she couldn't help but grin into the kiss, she was just so damn happy. She never imagined she was going to be this happy. She never imagined having one kid this young let alone one with another one on the way. But she didn't want anything else anymore. She had Stiles and her babies and that's all she really needed to be happy.

"I have to get a shower; can you help Claudia get dressed? I laid her clothes out on our dresser already." Lydia asked as she shimmied carefully out of the bed, repositioning Claudia so her head was now on one of her mother's many pillows.

Stiles lifted himself from the comfortable bed as Lydia made her way to the master bath. "Oh course Lyds, she'll be ready to go when you're out."

"Mmm thanks, you're the best." She told him honestly before shutting the door behind her so she could continue her morning routine.

_"Come on! One more push and the baby will be here!" The doctor shouted with excitement but Lydia had about had enough of the whole labor thing. She had been in labor for twenty six and a half hours and it had gotten old really fast._

_ "They said that an hour ago!" Lydia whined as she waited for the next contraction to push. _

_ "No this time they're serious Lyds, I promise you." Stiles said with excitement from where he was holding his wife's hand as he strained his neck in attempt to get a look at what was going on without feeling the need to puke or to pass out. _

_"Stilinski I swear to God if you pass out I'm going to divorce you." Lydia said through gritted teeth as she felt the contraction coming on._

_"I promise I won't pass out, but you got to push one last time for me, okay?" Lydia nodded her head earnestly while he wiped the stray hairs away from her sweaty drenched forehead. _

_"Okay." She said before giving one final effort filled push before hearing the sound of a baby's cry._

_"It's a girl!" Dr. Wilson announced to the room._

_Within a few minutes the top of Lydia's hospital was undone and the baby girl was placed on her chest, nursing insisting it to establish the mother/baby connection through skin-to-skin contact. Stiles had already bravely cut the cord and now he was hovering over Lydia and the baby running his fingers up and down on the little girl's back as her loud and banshee-like cries calmed down._

_"Lydia she's perfect." Stiles said softly as the nurses were cleaning Lydia up and as Allison who had been there for support the whole time was now snapping pictures of the three of them, attempting to capture the moment but to let the family have it._

_"I know." Lydia could really only see her baby's face from her reclined angle but she knew Stiles was right, she was perfect._

_"She has my eyes." Stiles said a bit in awe as he observed the infant's tiny eyes at they looked into his own chocolate brown ones._

_"Really? I can't see them." Lydia complained, trying to angle her head to get a better view of the baby's full face._

_"It's okay, you'll see them in a few minutes, and Allison's taking pictures, you'll see them." Stiles said, reassuring Lydia that she wasn't missing out on anything. "I can't believe we made this." He sighed with content, he felt like he needed to pinch himself because he was so happy and it all felt like a dream._

_"Yeah, we made this, we made her." Lydia beamed up at him for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the small, fragile infant in her arms. She was more convinced than ever that life really was a miracle, the proof was laying on top of her, living and breathing._

_"How do you feel?"_

_"I feel good." She was exhausted but she was so happy. "I feel…perfect." Lydia confessed. The weight of the baby on her chest felt real and flawless. It felt like she had been empty all her life and now she was full. She felt like she was meant for this, like she had finally found her stride in life. "I feel this is exactly how it's supposed to be." _

_"Me too." Stiles kissed her cheek and then the baby's chubby one._

_"Mmm, Claudia, you make me feel whole." She whispered, the skin-to-skin contact already solidifying their mother-daughter bond._

_"Claudia?" Stiles asked in a hushed and taken aback tone._

_"Yeah, I think she's a Claudia. I mean, as long as that's okay."_

_"Yeah, yeah, she's a Claudia for sure." Stiles replied with encouragement before wiping a tear that had fallen just below his eye._

"Can we go in _now_?" Claudia asked impatiently. The three Stilinskis had gotten to the aquarium ahead of everyone else in their party and Claudia was dying to go in and be surrounded by the fish because she so longed to be a mermaid, just like her favorite princess Ariel.

"In a minute, we still have to wait for everyone else." Lydia said as she checked her phone while the three of them waited on bench just outside the building. It was a damp and drizzly fall day out but the temperature was perfect so none of them minded waiting on the metal bench.

"Will they be here soon?" No matter how well behaved she was, Claudia was still a regular impatient toddler. She was quite squirmy, like her father, which really brought attention to her impatience.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." Stiles said before kissing his daughter's cheek. She was sitting on his lap, relaxing into his chest as she longingly stared at the aquarium and all of the people going in.

"I'm bored." She huffed before noticing Lydia's bright pink purse between Lydia's left thigh and Stiles' right one and she reached down to open it up and search through it.

"Claudia! Hey what are you doing?" Lydia asked as she caught the little one rooting through her bag,

"Looking for something to play with." She explained as she continued to look through Lydia's bag.

Lydia scoffed in astonishment. "And who gave you permission to do that?" She asked.

"No one. But Daddy does it all of the time." She told her mother as she found a pack of fruit flavored gum in the bag that caught her interest. Lydia rolled her eyes and Stiles shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. He was one to search through her purse whenever he needed something he just started rooting through her bag. She never minded or thought it was a bad habit until realizing Claudia had picked up on the not so polite habit.

"Yeah he does doesn't he? Just Claudia you can only do this to Mommy's purse okay?" Lydia said taking the gum from her and ripping a piece of it in half before giving it to Claudia. "It's really not very polite."

"Okay, just your purse." She reiterated with a nod, and being three Lydia was satifised with that for now. They would work on that later, but for now as long as she wasn't rooting through stranger's purses things were all good. Lydia was beginning to think that Claudia was a lot more like Stiles than she assumed.

"My bad." Stiles said before getting an elbow to the shoulder.

After a few minutes the Sheriff, Melissa, Scott, Kira, and their son Zachary showed up to enjoy the day together as a family. Claudia was very enamored by the whole place of course and her Papa was very willing to tote her around to see all of the different exhibits.

It was a nice family day and after the aquarium the family headed back to Stiles and Lydia's home for pizza and cupcakes to celebrate the Sheriff's birthday. It was it was a quiet but pleasant get together. Lydia and Stiles smiled politely and knowingly at all of the suggestion to have a sibling for Claudia whenever either of them held baby Zachary but soon enough they would all be in the know. Neither of them could wait to have baby number there with them in a few months but for now they were content on spending all of their time with family and all of their energy on their own little mermaid, Claudia.


End file.
